Fate Advanced
by Strippedberry
Summary: Annihilation. Everything Dies. Retelling of the Fifth Holy Grail War. AU. (Summary will be updated)
1. Prologue

_-Annihilation. Everything Dies. Soon all universes will end-_

 **Prologue**

A body in the form of a human woman floated slowly throughout the calm sea of space. Her bare body in the middle of the pool of darkness. Her curly red hair floating in the void. With her sleepy half opened eyes she could see the magnificent lights that so greatly brightened the heavens.

She would have said it was amazing if only her head could think clearly. A seed of fear rooted itself in her stomach as the galaxies and stars began to disappear one by one. Soon after she could feel a great pulling sensation. It was a great black hole sucking in all light like a hurricane. As the celestial wind swept her away she had realized that she had failed. Everything was ending and she had lost it all.

The seed of fear erupted in her body squeezing her heart with crushing pressure. Why? Why her? Why was she tasked with something so impossible? Tears of sorrow quietly fell from her eyes as she had disappeared into the hole in space, returning to the very dust of existence itself.

 **~o~O~o~**

 _ **Location: Cheldea Security Organization -Year 20XX-**_

Yvonne Madison was blinded by light as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the dried tears on her face. _That dream..._ she thought quietly to herself. Feeling tired she almost considered going back to sleep but not before closing the blinds to hide from the sunlight. Moving slowly, she began to sit up in her bed until she realized she had a unmovable weight on her chest.

"The hell-" Yvonne was quickly cut off as a blur of white fluff hit her in the face. She was then covered in a barrage of various licks from a slimy tongue.

"Four! Get off me damn it!" Yvonne quickly pushed the rabbit-dog (as she called it) off her face and held the creature by the waist in her hands. The rabbit-dog panted wagging her tail happily while looking at Yvonne.

Yvonne couldn't help but have a slight smile. She wasn't really fond of pets but she could make an exception for Four. The animal was just too darn cute.

From the side her eyes she could seen three others people waiting next to her bed. A man and two women. She breathed loudly and said "Oh? What do I own this honor?"

She narrowed her eyes and faced the closest girl. "Mashu?"

Unfazed by Yvonne's gaze the woman adjusted her glasses, moving her light magenta hair out of her out of the way and began to speak.

"You are needed Sempai," She said simply.

Yvonne sealed her eyes tight and sighed to herself. "Ah~, today is the beginning of that mission..."

Reopening her eyes she faced the two people standing behind Mashu. One was person was a tall man with wild black hair the other a small redhead girl with vibrant hazel eyes. They were both wearing the elegant silver uniforms.

"Who are these guys?" Yvonne asked with a frown. "I've never seen them here before."

"They are newly established Master candidates," Mashu said waving her hand dismissively at Yvonne."They are with me. Do not worry Sempai, I'm only giving them a tour of the facility."

The corner of Yvonne's lip curled."Newbies huh?...Does that tour include my room? How did you get in here anyway?"

"No," Mashu replied. "I was told by the Professor to stop here and make sure you are sent to the summoning chamber."

Yvonne sighed again. _Really, these people can't let me sleep in a little longer?_ Yvonne was jarred from her thoughts as Four jumped out of her hands and landed on the floor next to Mashu. Mashu continued to look knowingly at Yvonne with her piercing violet eyes.

"For you, who's mana is greatest and most stable at dawn, there is no better time to summon your servant."

Yvonne again closed her eyes and smiled, inwardly amused. "Hmph, It's always business with you isn't it Mashu? That's why you'll never get a boyfriend. However..." She opened her eyes again to face Mashu curiously "You still didn't answer my last question."

Seeming unbothered by Yvonne's first comment Mashu replied. "I was given permission access to enter your room on my keycard by the Director."

"That's not what I meant," Yvonne said quickly. "How did you enter my workshop here?"

That question earned a small smile from Mashu who was emotionless up to that point."You mean how I was able to break the illusion that you simply were not here in your room?"

"Duh."

"Well... besides that fact that you aren't a morning person, that illusion would thrown most magi off. It's very well done," Mashu complimented."Instead of simply showing a fake reflection the area also implants suggestions in one's mind that they have just seen you out and about or entering a different room."

"And as you vibrate your mana, you change the feel of the area without really changing anything at all. It's almost as if this room feels like more of storage area then someone's room."

Mashu smiled again. "Those suggestions were very innocuous, I almost didn't notice them. But when I realized it I dispelled the illusion with with my own magical energy," She motioned her arm at the Master candidates behind her. "These two didn't even notice it was an illusion at all."

Yvonne narrowed her eyes suspiciously."How did you realize it?"

"I could just feel something was off. If you are very close to the person in question something like that won't work as well," Mashu tilted her head gazed at Yvonne with narrowed her eyes. "And no one knows you better then me, Sempai."

Feeling her cheeks run red hot Yvonne turned away from the group looking down to her right. "Alright already. Get out of my room so I can shower and get dressed."

Mashu smiled. "Yes Sempai," she said with an affectionate voice.

The magenta haired girl walked the other two candidates out through the door. Yvonne moved to the bathroom located in the corner of her apartment and began to brush her teeth.

 **~o~O~o~**

The group of five walked slightly through the metal corridor of the Chaldea facility. Yvonne, Mashu, and Four were in front while the two candidates took up the rear. Yvonne glanced at Mashu who was looking straight ahead. She wanted to speak to Mashu but no words would leave her mouth. She wanted to talk in a place where no one could overhear their conversation. A wall of tension served to keep everyone quietly separated until they reached the summoning chamber.

Entering the chamber they find themselves in a ocean of researchers, scientists, and Magi working on supercomputers and viewing giant holographic screens. Mashu called out to a man dressed in a green overcoat with a long hat. "I've brought Yvonne, Professor."

The man turned around from his work with one researcher and gave Yvonne a warm welcome."Good Morning Yvonne."

"Hello Professor Lev," Yvonne said with a smile. Professor Lev was the Lead Chaldea Researcher and creator of the SHIVA near-future observation lens. Being Yvonne's mentor she was always happy to see him even in the midst of a cranky morning.

After petting Four and having a quick conversation with Mashu, The Professor sent her off with the two trainee Masters. Facing back to Yvonne he began to talk about new things he was researching and how it related to disappearing universes until he caught sight of certain ambitious intimidating woman.

The white haired woman walked swiftly but elegantly toward them, no stride wasteful in any way. As the sound of her heels clapped through the chamber everyone became progressively quieter failing to speak as they faced her. Whispers could be heard close to where Yvonne was standing.

 _Why was the Director here? Is someone in trouble? Is the mission that urgent?_ Yvonne could hear them speak.

When the Director had reached the two of them she nodded to the Professor.

"Madam," He replied bowing in kind.

Her narrow glaze turned to Yvonne. "Glad you finally decided to join us Madison."

"Director," Yvonne said evenly as she bowed her head. The Director was none other than Olga Marie. Leader of the Chaldea Security Organization and powerful magus of the prestigious Animusphere family and bloodline. Yvonne knew better than to get on her bad side with a smart remark especially since was was late for her summoning.

"Now that you are here we can begin," A small chuckle left the Director's lips as she moved further on into the chamber. The Professor and Yvonne followed behind. They waked in a hallway leading to a deeper part of the summoning chamber. The area held a futuristic peculiar machine with platform on the bottom with a magic circle made with a strange liquid substance. Whatever the liquid was, it was only known to the Chaldea experimenters and Director herself.

It wasn't the first time she had seen the machine it but it struck her as something different every time she viewed it. It was called FATE, the heroic spirit summoning system that allowed provisional masters to summon heroic spirits as servants regardless if there was a Grail War or not. All the master needed was a catalyst. It was here that she would finally summon her own heroic spirit.

"Do you have the catalyst?" Director asked with her head turned toward the Professor.

"Yes Madam," Professor Lev said with a smile.

As the Professor motioned his hand toward the back of the area a scientist holding a complete golden blade with both hands appeared. Its name was Escalvatine one of the greatest swords to every be melded into existence. One of the world's strongest Noble Phantasms built on the salvation of humanity itself. Yvonne viewed the sword with wonderment, it was a great sword able to destroy anything it path. It was said even a human who wielded it would be unbeatable.

The scientist carefully placed the blade in the middle of the altar behind the platform then backed away slowly after bowing to the Professor and Olga quietly.

"It's time," The Director said slowly." Lev, start up and launch the FATE system. Madison, get in position and begin the summoning ritual."

"Aye, aye-Yes Director."

Yvonne stood in front of the summoning platform and raised her the ritual altar. Awakening her all of her thirty-six magic circuits, she released prana throughout her body. She closed her eyes trying to hold back her feelings of arousal and began the incantation.

"Well done, My good and faithful servant."

"For I already know that you shall succeed."

"I of the Great Madison Blood, descent of the Evaristus the ones who lived with True Ancestors. I am your God."

As she looked at the shining command seal on her hand a great pain began to assault her. Still her concentration did not waver and she continued on.

"I am Your Father, Your Mother, Your Husband, Your Wife, Your Sibling, Your Child."

"Come (here), Come (here), Come (here). Three calls for the Trinity is done. Magnificent."

"I travel across the Heavens to find you. I who represent all that is pure in the world. I that will destroy all evil in the world."

Yvonne's arm began to shift and uncontrollably in as the burning sensation pulsed through her body. Her legs began to spasm and her body start to thrash violently. The summoning circle began to glow with such unmatched ferocity.

"For the Holy Grail my oath to you."

"I promise I will never leave you or forsake you."

"I will love others as I love myself."

"As we travel through the valley of death, let my fate be yours and your wish mine."

"I have made my peace."

"For our kingdom, our power, our glory. Forever."

With her circuits being pushed to it's limits the pain now greater than anything she felt before fully nested itself in her body. Feeling like she was being skinned alive and about to be split in two, Yvonne yelled the final words before her body would explode.

"Now...Rise!"

As a vibrant light erupted from the platform Yvonne's vision vanished with a flash as she finished the incantation. The pain from the magical ceremony subsiding she heard a majestic voice from the smoke that was left behind by the ritual.

"I am Servant Saver," The voice declared.

In the Summoning circle could see the form of armored metallic figure. A European like mask with three thin visors and dragon-like spikes jutting from the back covered the head of the figure.

Yvonne gasped in awe. She summoned the Servant Saver, a heroic spirit of salvation that embodied the concept of a Messianic being.

"Upon your summoning, I have come forth," Saver took off the helmet and viewed Yvonne with warm eyes."I ask of you: are you my master?"

"Yes." Yvonne whispered. She flinched as she could feel a pulsing burning pain from the command seal.

Nodding her head Saver smiled at her. "Yes, you are most certainly my master."

Saver walked of the platform stepping right in front of Yvonne, who was oblivious to her two mentors watching with interest. Saver was not perturbed as Yvonne flinched away when she grabbed her hands with softly with her metal gauntlets.

Yvonne was surprised but she soon began to relax almost favoring the cool sensation from Saver's armored hands.

"From this time forth, my sword shall be with you and your fate be with me. Now, our contract is complete."

 **~o~O~o~**

Yvonne stared at Saver as she sat opposite of her on couch in the Chaldea facility lounge. Saver looked around silently, fascinated almost like a little child. She caught Yvonne's gaze causing Yvonne to look away embarrassed.

Yvonne glanced back at Saver, but this time Saver's eyes did not leave her face.

She began to cover the contours of Saver's body. Yvonne's vision glossed over Saver's white and silver armor shining brilliantly in the in the lounge light. Her beautiful silky blonde hair own tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon covered her shoulders. Her deep emerald eyes were clear as a crystal, full of much wisdom and knowledge.

 _So this is my servant..._

"...Amazing." She breathed to herself.

Saver still remained quiet as Yvonne continued to observe her. Her eyes curiously viewed the two blades Saver had on her waist along with the sword Escalvatine that she had given back to her encased in the paradoxical fairy sheath Sarras. One blade, Excalibur was covered by Avalon golden blue sheath with inhuman fairy letters that extruded such energy. The other blade was no other than the great Caliburn, Marvelous sword pulled from stone in a blue and red sheath covered by silver designs and trim.

A heroic spirit with five unquantifiable noble phantasms...

Yvonne smiled to herself, she truly had the best servant. Noticing Saver tilted her head questioningly, she decided to start some conversation.

"Interesting, so you really are-"

"Saver," Saver quickly cut her off. "I'd prefer it if you called me Saver, Master."

Yvonne was shocked about being cut off but her face quickly changed to an amused look. "Always one for duty and formality, eh?"

Yvonne folded her hands and crossed her legs lifting one over the other. "Okay Saver...First I have couple of questions to ask of you. You know why you were summoned right?"

"Yes, to assist in the Grand Order. To protect Humanity from impending join forces with those who would rise up against human history for the sake of humans and fight fate itself."

"Good," Yvonne said satisfied with that answer. "We're about to fight the greatest Grail War of all time, but we need to complete a smaller mission first."

"A smaller... mission?" For the first time Saver looked surprised and for some reason that pleased Yvonne to no end.

"Using the Grand Order we will go back in time to one of the wars you fought in, the Fifth Holy Grail War, and we will gain allies to help us stop the destruction predicted to come."

Yvonne noticed how unnerved Saver became as she mentioned the Fifth war. "The Fifth Holy Grail War..."she repeated slowly.

Saver closed her eyes and opened them languidly."Yes Master, I understand."

Yvonne raised an eyebrow intrigued by Saver's response but she decided to speak on something unrelated to that instead.

"You're quite the enigma Saver," Yvonne said with a playful smile. "You look different from how you looked in the records of the previous grail wars but then again, I don't think you were ever summoned in Saver class before."

"And that noble phantasm Escalvatine. I'm surprised you were able be summoned from that instead of Avalon, I wonder how..." she continued. "But I guess the Director already knew that this would happen. I mean, we didn't have access to Avalon. But we get the next best thing which turns out to be better anyway, hah!"

Saver smiled ruefully at her remark. She looked at the golden blade with eyes that almost seemed nostalgic."I held on to this blade for an old friend for a long while, one I really cared for...A most precious gift. I returned it to him before I died but I must still have a strong connection to it."

"Hmm? No kidding," Yvonne said watching Saver intently as she held the blade.

Their conversation ended as Professor Lev joined the two of them their section of the lounge.

"It is ready." He said giving them both a serious gaze.

 **~o~O~o~**

Yvonne and Saver stood together on a giant Hypergate platform with a huge magic circle on the its surface. Scientists and researchers could be seen behind safety booths taking notes or completing the preparation for the time travel transfer ritual. Yvonne could have sworn she saw Mashu and the two newbies hidden in the booths as well.

Her attention was drawn below the platform as she could see Olga and the Professor walking toward them, probably to give them some encouragement or good pep-talk no doubt. As Yvonne faced both of them the Professor gave her a reassuring smile while the Director narrowed her eyes.

"Universes are disappearing off the map and soon ours will be next," She said factually.

"You have been chosen because of your competence and abilities as a Magus, Madison," The Director continued fiercely. "You have been chosen because you are the best of the best and I expect nothing less."

"You who wield the greatest servant-The King of Knights, The King of the Three Swords, The Hero of Avalon," She paused. "You who also wield three seals of time."

The Director turned around and started walking back toward a safety booth entrance. Stopping suddenly in her tracks without turning around she spoke. "You have been chosen for the quest of the Holy Grail, The Grand Order."

"Complete your mission. Extended Humanity. Do so as a Chaldea Master."

Even though it was a tense atmosphere the adrenaline caused Yvonne to do nothing else but smile with motivation and anticipation. "Yes Madam Director."

Olga Marie walked quickly out of Hypergate chamber, however Professor Lev lagged behind.

"It's best if you both are connected in some way so won't be separated by the transfer." He said.

"Huh? What do you propose we do?" Yvonne asked confused.

"Well...I'm not really sure-"

"You're the lead researcher and you're not sure?"

An loud alarm quickly sounded through the area warning of the Grand Order transfer with a computerized voice. Many Chaldea personal began to clumsy shuffle into the safety booth areas while locking the compartment doors.

 **-** _ **Incantation Script Received-**_

"Hah? They started already? I'm not in the safety booth yet!" The Professor exclaimed.

"Professor!"

 _ **-Transfer in T-minus 65 seconds-**_

The Professor looked back at Yvonne and Saver cheekily as he was about to make his great escape.

"You can always do something intimate or-."

"What!?" Yvonne asked incredulously."You-"

"Master," Yvonne was cut off as Saver lifted her hand toward her master, "I think he means this, Come."

 _ **-T-minus 15 seconds-**_

As the Professor made his quick exit Saver grabbed Yvonne's hand and looked in her eyes silently. A mischievous smile crept upon Yvonne's face.

"Oho~, So you're giving the orders now Servant?" She said sharply.

"Not at all Master," Saver said returning her smile.

"Yvonne," Yvonne said simply. "I'd prefer it if you called me Yvonne, Saver."

 _ **-T-minus 5 seconds-**_

"Yvonne..." Saver huffed in a content but cheerful smile. "Yes, I like the sound of that much better."

 _ **-T-minus 0 seconds-**_

The countdown ended with a flash of light. Yvonne held Saver's hand tighter refusing to let go lest she be at the mercy of the quest for the holy grail transfer, becoming separated from her. The last thing Yvonne remembered before disappearing into the white light was Saver's smiling face.

 **~o~O~o~**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really could use a Beta reader who was well-versed in the nasuverse to help- with rules, concepts, to proofread, characterization and such. I'm not the most experienced when it comes to type-moon works.

More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All Shinji Matou felt was pain, unbearable torturous pain. His body ached all over down to each individual cell. The nerves of his physical form were blistering with pain. If he were asked to explain what he was feeling words would surely fail him.

He wanted to scream, to call out for help. But he could not, he couldn't even cry. Why? Why did he have to suffer? Why him?

He was so happy at the beginning of everything because of the fantastic opportunity that the Holy Grail War presented him with. He felt so powerful when he finally had the strongest heroic spirit on his side, as a servant no less. But it all fell apart so quickly.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault he was born in such a shitty magus family. It wasn't his fault everyone in his life was against him. That he wasn't able to inherit the the legacy that was rightfully his. Everything was always taken away from him and now he would die without ever achieving anything, Without reaching his dream.

As Shinji's mind drifted in and out of consciousness he could feel a pulling sensation from the left side of his body. Something was pulling him out of the pit of agony and despair. As he slowly opened his eyes he could see that he was draped over the shoulders of a light but strong girl determined to carry him for some reason, out the the fleshly mountain that encased them.

"To-hsaka..." he said barely audible.

If the brunette haired girl heard him she didn't acknowledge it. She quietly pushed forward stepping the the fleshly mass trying avoid geysers of cursed mud spewing from the sides of the mountain like burning hot lava. As Tohsaka carried him away from the pit of arms that entrapped him the pain from his body began to dissipate. The center of his chest still hurt but the pain was bearable enough that he could actually comprehend what was going on. He tried to shift his body off Tohsaka but he couldn't move at all. His legs and arms were numb to any sensation or feeling.

As Tohsaka carried Shinji to a cliff on the mountain of flesh he began to remember what had happened to him. His second servant had killed the homunculus and stolen its heart to finally prepare the Holy Grail. Tohsaka was captured and given and presented to him as a gift by that useless Archer. He could barely contain his glee at the thought of finally having his way with her but in the end she still rejected him. He would have given the bitch everything she could have ever wanted if she would only have submitted to him like a woman should.

Everything was ruined as he was stopped by that crappy lancer and played as a fool by the fake priest. To top it all off he was betrayed and killed by his new servant and used as a sacrifice to compete the grail. What a failure of an ending.

That didn't matter to him anymore though. He could feel the darkness calling him, lulling him back to sleep. He glanced at Tohsaka face with his half opened eyes and his vision blurred. She continued on, grimacing with each step she took though the fiery landscape. He could hardly see but even he could tell that she was struggling.

 _Ah...I see...So she decided to save me?_

Although he would never admit it, Shinji was grateful that she had gotten him of the flesh pit of called the Holy Grail. Even at the end unable to escape Shinji feared death more than anything. But as he thought of the peace that would be granted with death he began to realize it might not be so bad after all.

Tohsaka observed the lake of mud from the cliff and cussed with a frown. Gathering herself she breathed in deeply and then slightly smiled.

"Alright...Here we go Shinji!" she exclaimed.

Jumping off the cliff Tohsaka plunged with Shinji into the burning lake below. As his body hit the muddy water Shinji lost himself in the void of darkness once more.

 **~o~O~o~**

Shinji could hear sirens as he hopped between the world of the unconscious and conscious. He had many incoherent visions of what was happening around him but he could understand parts of them.

He was carried onto a cool surface being plugged up to medical equipment. Medical personnel moved around him like a swarm of bugs. Their voices filling his mind drowning his head in the sound of static.

With his mind fading away he found himself in soft hospital bed. Something warm and soft was grabbing a hold of his left hand. Blue eyes meet violet as he turned his head around to face the direction of that feeling.

 _Sakura?_ Shinji tried to speak but no words leave his lips. As he failed to turn away from her sorrowful eyes he realized that he lacked the energy to move around much.

It occurred to him that Tohsaka must have actually succeeded in saving his life. Even though he was grateful that he was saved from the pit of torturous death, he was somewhat pissed that it was Tohsaka who saved him.

Shinji turned away from Sakura and glanced out the hospital ward window. He didn't want to look at her at all. Sakura reminded him of how much of a failure he was. He couldn't use magecraft and was jealous of her because of it. She had taken his birthright becoming the heir to the Matou family. Even when he had borrowed her power taking her servant Rider for himself, he failed and got her servant killed. His grandfather was right- he was useless after all.

Shinji flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Sakura almost stood up seeming worried but her expression softened as she looked over Shinji's face.

As she smiled at him, Shinji felt a pang of guilt surprising himself. Everything he had put her through and she still cared for him? Even after he almost killed her? Even after the unspeakable things he did?

Maybe she was planning of a way to secret way to kill him or something. But she hadn't done anything to imply that and she seemed genuinely happy that to see him. She would have looked terrible if Emiya or Tohsaka died. He guessed that the grail war was over and that both Emiya and Tohsaka survived. He had no idea what they would have wished for but it looked like his dream of become a true magus was over. It didn't matter anyway he decided. He was done with magecraft for good.

"Nii-san..." Sakura said softly. "Thank goodness you're okay Nii-san."

Shinji grunted a response acknowledging her then closed his eyes tired of everything. Drifting off to sleep he could feel his sister holding his hand tighter with her warm grip.

 **~o~O~o~**

In a deep resting state Shinji's body was floating in through a void of space. With a peaceful expression on his face he laid in the ocean of darkness far away from the worries of the world. His thoughts were fuzzy and his mind unclear, however Shinji knew he wouldn't mind staying like this for eternity.

Opening his eyes he saw two women standing up besides him in the darkness. He had a hard time seeing them clearly but he could tell the difference in their hair color, they looked like spirits and were glowing like angles. They whispered to each other quietly.

"This is the one?"

"Yes."

Shinji tried to maneuver his body upright to face the women but he was held in place by an invisible force. The spirits who seemed to be in control of the force noticed this and faced him.

"Hey kid, do you want the Holy Grail?" the redhead asked as her voice vibrated through space.

Shinji closed his eyes once more refusing to answer. He desired it greatly and one time and would have done anything to get it, but now...

"As you are now you may die at any moment," She continued.

Shinji still didn't respond. He didn't want to be bothered with such petty things. He wouldn't mind staying in the void and resting forever.

"You are needed." The blonde haired woman said.

The redhead held up her hand revealing a unrecognizable seal. Saying something inaudible hurricane of light spouted from her hand engulfing the darkness. An incomprehensible force pulled Shinji into the whirlpool of light as his mind was blank with shock. He could here the voice of the blonde woman as he vanished into the vortex.

"Remember this Shinji Matou, If you really wish to win the grail you must master love first."

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Yeah that's it. If there's any mistakes regarding characters or plot be sure to let me know. What kind of Gil would you guys prefer? I've been flirting the idea of going with FemGil. Just wrote this and I'm real tired. If there are spelling errors and such I'll edit later.


End file.
